criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
An Elementary Murder
An Elementary Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fortieth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the University, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Upon Ramirez's report of a murder happened in Grimsborough Elementary School, the player and Jones rushed there and collected the body of au pair Irina Nemovska, who was found with her throat slit in a classroom. The killer turned out to be a teacher named Jenny Honeycomb. Jenny was from a social circle which forbade people from revealing any LGBT relationship in any form or fashion. In court, Jenny admitted that she was in a closeted LGBT relationship with Irina. Irina wanted to make their relationship public but Jenny was scared of the repercussions this would have on her. On the day of Irina's death, Jenny had asked Irina to come over in her classroom during recess where she had brought a gun hidden in a teddy bear with her to threaten Irina so that she could end the discreet LGBT relationship since she believed that Irina had betrayed her feelings for Jenny in front of her children and thought by threatening her, Irina would leave Grimsborough. Jenny was not planning to shoot at her but near enough so that she would be scared, but the gun was broken. Irina, thinking Jenny really wanted to kill her, then jumped at her; Jenny tried to fend her off with her inhaler but it only made Irina fight harder. As Irina pinned Jenny to a wall, Jenny grabbed a pair of child's scissors from one of the desks and slashed the victim to death. Judge Hall sentenced Jenny to life in prison. The passing of "Sarah's Reeree" (Irina the au pair) would change the lives of the Mills family forever, but eventually the Mills would resolve all their differences to become a functional family once more, but at the expense of the media grabbing hold of the serial killer controversy that was first mentioned after a murder investigation during the Spring Break—a feat which prompted Ramirez to have Jones and the player look at the newspaper with The Rorschach Reaper as the cover story. Summary Victim *'Irina Nemovska '(found with her throat slit in a school classroom) Murder Weapon *'Child's Scissors' Killer *'Jenny Honeycomb' Suspects JHoneycombGrimsboroughP.PNG|Jenny Honeycomb CFitzgeraldGrimsboroughP.PNG|Caroline Fitzgerald SMillsGrimsboroughP.PNG|Sarah Mills JMillsGrimsboroughP.PNG|Janice Mills DMillsGrimsboroughP.PNG|Dennis Mills Killer's Profile *The killer owns a teddy bear. *The killer has asthma. *The killer eats Sweet Hearts. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes C40-CS1.PNG|Classroom C40-CS1(2).PNG|Hamster Cage C40-CS2.PNG|Girl's Bedroom C40-CS2(2).PNG|Little Girl's Desk C40-CS3.PNG|School Bus Seats C40-CS3(2).PNG|Driver's Station Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Classroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Passport, Gun) *Examine Passport. (Result: Passport Page; Victim identified: Irina Nemovska; New Suspect: Jenny Honeycomb) *Ask Miss Honeycomb if she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Passport Page unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Girl's Bedroom) *Investigate Girl's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Jenny interrogated; Clues: Locked Cellphone, Torn Photo) *Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Victim's Cellphone; New Suspect: Caroline Fitzgerald) *Ask Caroline Fitzgerald about her relationship with Irina. (Prerequisite: Victim's Cellphone unlocked) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Holiday Photo; New Suspect: Sarah Mills) *Talk to the little girl in the corridor. (Prerequisites: Holiday Photo restored) *Examine Gun. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (00:15:00; Attribute: The killer owns a teddy bear) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has asthma) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate School Bus Seats. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Letter; New Suspect: Janice Mills) *Question Janice Mills about Irina. (Prerequisite: School Bus Seats investigated; Profiles updated: Janice owns a teddy bear, Sarah owns a teddy bear; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Little Girl's Desk) *Investigate Little Girl’s Desk. (Prerequisite: Janice interrogated; Clues: School Story Book, Pencil Case) *Examine School Story Book. (Result: Story Book Page; New Suspect: Dennis Mills; Profile updated: Dennis owns a teddy bear) *Question Dennis Mills about the story book. (Prerequisite: Story Book Page unraveled; Profiles updated: Dennis has asthma, Sarah has asthma, Janice has asthma) *Examine Pencil Case. (Result: Child's Scissors) *Examine Child's Scissors. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Child's Scissors; Attribute: The killer eats Sweet Hearts) *Examine Letter. (Result: Russian Text) *Analyze Russian Text. (01:00:00) *Ask Caroline Fitzgerald about Irina’s lover. (Prerequisite: Russian Text analyzed) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (All tasks before must be completed; Result: Dental Dam) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Driver's Station. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Gift Box) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Airplane Ticket) *Analyze Airplane Ticket. (02:00:00) *Ask Janice Mills why she bought a ticket to Russia. (Prerequisite: Airplane Ticket analyzed) *Talk to Dennis Mills about his phone call with Irina. (Prerequisite: Janice interrogated; Profiles updated: Dennis eats Sweet Hearts, Janice eats Sweet Hearts) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Birthday Card) *Analyze Birthday Card. (02:00:00) *Question Jenny about the birthday gift. (Prerequisite: Birthday Card analyzed; Profile updated; Jenny has asthma and eats Sweet Hearts) *Investigate Hamster Cage. (Prerequisite: Jenny interrogated; Clue: Modeling Clay) *Examine Modeling Clay. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *See if everything is okay with Sarah. (Prerequisite: Hamster Cage investigated; Profile updated: Jenny owns a teddy bear) *Investigate Hamster Cage. (Prerequisite: Sarah interrogated; Clue: Sawdust) *Examine Sawdust. (Result: Bullet) *Analyze Bullet. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Janice Mills about her behavior towards her daughter. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Girl’s Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Janice interrogated; Clue: Roman Teddy Bear) *Examine Teddy Bear (Result: Roman Teddy Bear) *Give the bear to Janice Mills. (Prerequisite: Roman Teddy Bear identified; Rewards: MALE Undercover Bear, Bear Jacket, FEMALE Undercover Bear, Bear Vest) *Talk to Dennis Mills about his behavior towards his daughter. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Hamster Cage. (Prerequisite: Dennis interrogated; Clue: Toy Trolley) *Examine Toy Trolley. (Result: Mr Chubby) *Give the hamster to Dennis Mills. (Prerequisite: Mr Chubby found; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Reassure Sarah Mills. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate School Bus Seats. (Prerequisite: Sarah interrogated; Clue: Inhaler) *Examine Inhaler’s Canister. (Result: Inhaler's Canister Label) *Analyze Inhaler. (06:00:00) *Give the inhaler to Sarah Mills. (Prerequisite: Inhaler analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of this case is used from a quote from a popular British novel, Sherlock Holmes, "Elementary, my dear Watson". *This case and its characters are heavily inspired by Matilda, a 1996 American fantasy children's film. *In the crime scene "School Bus Seats", a tablet showing several images of Criminal Case can be seen. * In the crime scene "Driver's Station", a collectible item named "Robot" heavily resembles R2-D2 from Star Wars. *The online sales site named WeBuy referred to in the case is an obvious parody of eBay, hence the similarities. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough University